Frivolity
by The Writer's Den
Summary: Yuffie's plans for gambling and partying are ruined by a break in at the Gold Saucer. A chance meeting with a red headed robber makes up for it. Dedicated with love to Sabe. (Drakonlily & Chocobogoddess)


_Frivolity

* * *

_

"I DON'T CARE!" Yuffie shouted over her shoulder, walking stiff-legged and speedily down the steps of her father's palace. Arms loaded with things she'd scooped up on her way out, she was the very image of a very pissed-off princess.

She dumped everything into the back of a nearby jeep, ignoring her angry father and his worried advisors. With a flourish, she produced keys and hopped into the driver's seat. The engine roared to life.

"Yuffie" Lord Godo tried his best to sound commanding. "Yuffie! I order you to come back inside NOW!"

Not even looking at him, she flipped him off and tore out of the courtyard, tires squealing and spraying gravel in all directions. The guards at the doors had to jump out of her way. Soon, all that remained was a cloud of dust.

Godo snorted. "Just like her mother. She'll be back in a day or so when she realizes her credit cards don't work." He turned to go back inside, snarling at anyone in his path.

oOo

Once outside the city limits, Yuffie reached into her bag and withdrew a stack of plastic cards. One by one, laughing triumphantly, she let them fly from her hands to flutter to the road in her wake. As each one left, it felt like part of her was being freed a little at a time. She watched them fade in her rearview mirror, then adjusted the wide sunglasses on her nose and tucked a stray lock of her short-cropped hair behind her ears. Her fingers found a radio station that played good driving music.

So her father expected her to pretend her life during the war hadn't happened? As if she hadn't almost single-handedly saved Wutai! The nerve. Now she was being brought before 'committees' and 'investigative panels' to determine what her exact role had been? She would have told them if they'd just come out and asked her.

Yuffie had been a thief.

She laughed again. So they didn't want to think they'd been saved by a criminal? Fine, then. It was about time she strike out on her own again. It was a good thing she'd listened to her survival instincts and converted her credits into gil.

Belting out the words of the radio's song at the top of her lungs, Yuffie downshifted and settled in.

It was a long ride to the Gold Saucer from here.

oOo

Simple card table, simple game of Junon Hold-em, nothing strange at all in the Gold Saucer. The man playing had the perfect poker face, his large hands were steady. The lights above gleamed off his glasses, giving no hit of the man behind them.

A woman slid past to the table, earning every man's attention but his own. Blonde with a body that her corset top didn't hide she was really nice to look at. She waved and made her way over to one of the men, leaning over his shoulder. Her hand slid to his lap and she murmured in his ear. He watched her walk away with a contented smirk and announced to the table that this was his last hand, he had an appointment.

When the bald man sat his cards down, the others groaned. He pushed his winnings into a large cup and made his way from the table.

As he did, a man with red hair and sharp blue eyes stalked forward. He flashed a badge-like item at the men and growled from around a cigarette. "So yer pick'n up whores?"

The man who had talked to the woman blinked at him. Opened his mouth and closed it.

"Wallets on the tables, palms down, I don't want ta make a scene. Understood?"

The men obeyed, turning their wallets over to the fire headed police officer. He picked them up and then laughed. "Hey, fuck head, ya DO know that prostitution is legal in the Gold Saucer right?" With that, wallets in hand, the red head spun and dashed away.

Guards were chasing him in the next minute, however, the bald poker player and the blonde prostitute were there first, dropping them with a skill that could only mean one thing.

"TURKS!" One of the cigarette girls screamed as they dashed past.

The red head stuck out a hand, scooping a carton from her tray and laughing.

oOo

The three Turks made way to motorcycles, laughing like lunatics. Maybe they were crazy, to be enjoying themselves this much. "Reno, that was absolutely wonderful! I think you should play cop more often!" The blonde laughed, throwing a long leather coat on over her corset top.

The red head laughed, thumbing the plastic toy badge that proclaimed "MakoFlakes Kid Patrol" "What do you mean PLAY Elena? I am on the Kid's Patrol man. SERIOUS stuff, tell 'er Rude."

The bald man laughed and started his massive motorcycle. "You're the only grown man I know who can eat that shit, Reno."

The owner of the Gold Saucer's voice could be heard over the loud speakers, cursing the Turks to every hell he could think of. Fitting for a man named Dio.

As far as Reno was concerned, this was the life. Wind in his hair and someone shooting at him. He popped a wheelie on his bike, gunning the throttle a bit. Then, Elena –as he knew she would- did the same, only a front wheelie, which she turned into a three-sixty. Since words were lost, Reno simply flipped the blonde woman off. She made a crude motion back, with her fingers in a "v" and her tongue.

Fuck yeah, this was the life.

oOo

They were in the middle of nowhere, a fire going. Rude thumbed his guitar a bit, and Elena counted out what they stole from the Gold Saucer patrons. Reno, meanwhile wondered what the newspapers would read this time. Unfortunately, after a job like this, they would have to split up for a while.

He hated that part.

They drank and laughed and in the end, when Reno woke up, he was alone. Notes taped to his goggles on his forehead. One in Elena's handwriting and the other in Rude's: "See ya in a month, stay alive." Reno laughed and tossed the notes into the fire where they flared up for a split second before giving in to embers. They'd live fine off this heist for a long time, but laying low and exchanging the cash was the safest way for them to stay out of radars.

Reno leaned into the fire to light a cigarette. "Yeah… see ya guys. Fucking going to be bored out of my mind." With that, he started to pick up the camp. Wishing he had something interesting to do for the next month.

oOo

It was past dinnertime when Yuffie finally found a hotel. The Gold Saucer had been disappointing; there was a lockdown in effect until they could be sure no Turks were on the premises.

Unfortunately, that meant no guests in or out. Since the nearby town was so depressing, she filled up her tank and headed south. The maps she had indicated a small tourist town not far from there...

And there it was, quaint, sheltered in a natural harbor. It reminded her of a less-tropical Mideel, maybe a less-commercial Costa del Sol. If she couldn't party at the Saucer, then she could at least stay in comfort at a bed-and-breakfast. Once parked, she crossed the street and walked into the nearest one.

If the owner was surprised at a young woman traveling alone, he failed to indicate it. He gave her a key and offered to help her carry her bags, which she turned down. All she wanted was to get settled and then find a restaurant that was open.

oOo

Goddamn this place. Reno hadn't really ever cared for Burrel Coast. It was far too quiet for his liking. Nothing ever happened there, and it didn't even have a decent bar. What the hell people did during the day here was beyond him, but they sure as fuck didn't do anything worthwhile at night. However, he'd been riding all night and the sun was starting to come up. He'd want some coffee and a fill-up on his tank before he headed off to one of the towns outside of Costa Del Sol.

He filled his tank, paying and leaving the gas station quickly. Little towns always made him edgy, they had ways of peering over their hidden smut novels and leering at the "trash" all the while listening to their cop scanners to see if anyone has reported you.

Did he mention he HATED this town yet? Gods it sucked.

There was a little diner tucked just off the main road, however. If he needed a quick exit it would offer one to him. They also had to have caffeine of some sort. If they didn't he'd crack someone's skull open. Thinking of the places usual patrons, he may crack someone's skull open for the hell of it.

True to form, the people inside the diner fell silent as he strode through the door. He pushed his goggles up on his head as the dust billowed off his jacket. One threatening look around the diner was enough to at least make people pretend they didn't have a Turk standing there. Only one person didn't notice him.

There, looking at the morning news on the television propped in the corner and literally chewing a straw to death from where it sat in her chocolate milk, was the Great Ninja Yuffie. Once again, Reno scanned the diner. He was a cocky bastard yes, but he also loved breathing. Any one member of AVALANCHE would be more then enough to stop that breathing habit he had. Particularly Barrette Wallice.

A full minute went by before Reno moved forward. So the princess had struck out on her own again it seemed? Not that he could blame her. From all accounts, Godo seemed like a complete ass. Her legs swung freely, not touching the floor due to the tall chair. And those very legs were what made him stride up to her. She was intent on the news program and assaulting the straw with her teeth.

Reno pulled an ashtray from her elbow and lit up his cigarette. "So," he started. "Anything interesting on?"

Yuffie jumped, hand moving to the weapon she still carried on her hip. When she noticed Reno simply smirking at her she snatched her cup back up and clamped her teeth down on the sad looking straw again. "Yeah, some stupid Turks ruined my night at the Gold Saucer."

"Aww, I'm sorry, Legs. Want me to make it up to you?" He leaned over, eyes flicking up to the news program and a lovely picture of the three of them riding away back down to Yuffie, and eventually her legs.

She waved a hand in front of his face. "Yo, Red, I'm up here. What, did I drop something in my lap?"

Reno arched his eyebrow at that. It was most definitely preferable to what he had thought would be threats against that aforementioned breathing habit. "What, you got nice legs, can't blame me for looking." He turned his eyes up to the screen again; when there was no news about Rude or Elena he dismissed the rest of the program. "Anyway, what brings you to podunkville? Otherwise known as rednecktopia?" He smiled up at the man behind the counter as he spoke.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Aforementioned issues at the Gold Saucer. I wanted to dance, dammit."

"Well, then, let's go find a party." Reno offered. "You ain't gonna find one here. In fact, bubba gump over there prolly already called the cops on me. There's a little place west of here, just a tavern and a hotel, let's crash it." While most people would balk and plainly offering their prior enemy a good time, Reno wasn't going to let it stop him. He was never a good liar, and found the best pick up lines usually were direct ones anyway. If she said no, he'd just have to try a few more times.

"Why, Mr. Turk," she murmured with a measuring grin, "Are you trying topick me up?" Straw forgotten, she turned on the stool until her knee brushed his. "Shocking."

"Why do you say that?" Reno shrugged, smashing his cigarette out half smoked. "I ain't got no hard feelings, and since I lived through ShinRa, I've pledged to take my life as frivolously as humanly possible till the day I can no longer move." He looked at her again out of the corner of his eye. "And hitting on pretty girls is sorta a hobby of mine."

"Really." Her smile grew. "Is that all you do?" she asked, sliding off the bar stool, "hit on them?"

In mock indignation Reno stat up and crossed his arms over his chest. Stray bits of dust hissed out of the leather coat. "I certainly hope you are not insinuating that I am easy."

She feigned disappointment. "And here I was counting on it." With a sigh, she added, "I guess I'll just have to get creative."

"Oh good, here I thought I'd have to put more effort forth." He stood up too, and touched his mouth almost against her ear. "I've got one of those spots… right… there." He kissed the side of her neck under her ear, just barely long enough for her to feel it. Then he straightened. "Just you know, little pointers, I'm cool, collected, very difficult to seduce you know."

"That's very interesting," she replied, nodding seriously as they walked out of the diner together. When they reached his motorcycle, she turned to him. "Then it's only fair that I tell you I have spots like that, too. Here," she indicated the edge of his hip with a brush of her finger, "and here." The hand swirled up under the coat to rest on his abdomen.

He sucked in a bit of a breath and almost closed his eyes. "Wait, hold on… now let me make-" He pushed foreword, pushing Yuffie in between him and the bike, she arched up to him, hands behind her on the seat. "-sure I got that…" one hand settled on the curve of her hip and his other traced her collar bone. She tilted her head back. "Like this?" He bit the side of her neck, just where her jaw started. At the same time, his hand moved from her hip to her back.

She gasped, clutching at his shirt. "Yes...yes. Just like that. Only do that lower." Demonstrating, she let her hand slide lower over his belly, fingers working under the waistband of his pants. "Like, here."

Heedless of the fact that they were out on the street, in front of a diner and leaning against a motorcycle, Yuffie worked her hand down until she found what she was looking for. Her other arm went around behind Reno's neck and stroked the spot he'd indicated earlier, in time with the motion of her other hand. "Is this the place you meant?" she asked coyly, enjoying his expression of mingled surprise and delight.

A growl rumbled in his chest and he did close his eyes this time. All at once he grabbed both of her wrists and pulled them off of his body. After securing them in one of his hands he kissed her roughly. One hand brushed up her side. "Hotel. Room. Now." He requested.

She twisted out of his grasp, reversing his grip and catching his wrist in her hands. "Follow me."

Thankfully, her hotel wasn't far. They made it mostly up the stairs without stopping, though there was that one moment on the landing when she paused and he just had to push her against the wall for a moment. When they came up for air, they raced the rest of the way to her door. Yuffie slid the key card through, only to slam the door shut when they finally got inside.

Clothing flew across the small hotel room in varying states of ripped and torn. They didn't even make it to the bed; instead they fell to the floor near the door. Neither of them really cared much at that point where they ended up, they cared even less about how much noise they made.

oOo

Yuffie woke up slowly, wondering why her bed was so hard. Then she wondered why the pillow felt so much like a man's arm. With a start, she would have jumped if it weren't for the arm firmly around her waist. She was still on the floor, though now there was a blanket around her shoulders. The blanket was no where near as interesting as the man who's knees were now resting against hers. "Oh, Turk?" She asked, making another attempt to wiggle from his grasp.

At first she didn't think she'd woken him. Then his lips pressed gently in-between her shoulder blades. "Yes?"

She let her eyes close again, "you know, never mind. Just keep doing that."

That earned a laugh from Reno, who obliged her.

Then there was a loud rap on the door. They both froze. Reno's first response was to totally ignore it and continue with what he had been doing, however, a sharp Wutain accented voice drifted through the door. "Yvette-hime? Your father has demanded you come home immediately."

Reno sat up and popped his back, fishing his boxers off the chair. She didn't mind at all watching him slide them back on and walk to the door. He opened it gruffly, with a rather discontented look on his face. He and the man sent to retrieve Yuffie glared at each other.

The other man's mouth worked, of course he realized who Reno was, at first, he looked like he was going to leave. Then, just Yuffie's luck, she let out a laugh.

The trail of angry Wutain was obviously not totally lost on Reno who slammed the door shut and looked over his shoulder at her. "Ah, that roughly means he ain't happy with me. Right?"

She nodded. "That is exactly what Zanna means. We need to get outta here."

They got dressed with rather impressive speed. Though Yuffie's shirt was ripped to show off a bit more cleavage than it had previously and the button of Reno's jeans was MIA, everything else was in good condition. The door cracked open just as they were both sliding out the window to the fire escape.

Yuffie realized that she was laughing the whole time. Really laughing, it'd been a while. The reason, of course, would be that Reno himself was laughing his ass off at their pursuer, even stopping once on the ground to wave regally at him. She followed him without hesitation, jumping on the back of his bike.

They sped off, turning dust up in their wake out of the sleepy town. "So, where to, Princess?" Reno asked at length, yelling over the engine of his motorcycle.

She thought a moment, wondering what it was she wanted. In her most courtly voice, she responded "to frivolity!"

_/fin/_

* * *

A/N: This is dedicated with love, to Sabe. Happy birthday babe! 


End file.
